Forgotten Childhood
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: Harry and Draco were friends as small children. Now they have been put into a situation where they are confronted with that fact. REPOSTED.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys, hope that you aren't too dissappointed with what I cut out. There was just too much going on, and I couldn't go into any of it enough to satisfy me. Editing, I would decide to cut something out or add something and have to go back and change things in previous chapters to support it, so I decided to give you the entirity of the edited portion in one big heap. So I have no backlog of story to post, and it'll probably take a while for me to get another update to you. But you have a lot to read to make up for the wait, so enjoy.

Cheers,

Aralia Tutela

* * *

-

* * *

Harry walked slowly through the old park. It was twilight, the sun was nearly swallowed by the horizon, but he hadn't been able to stand being in that house one minute more. Faded laughter echoed through his mind, memories from when he was a child, and the park was a place of happiness. But it had been years ago; there was nothing here for him anymore except memories. He sat tiredly on one of the swings, lazily moving from the impact, but making no real effort to do more than that, or to stop.

A sound caught his attention, drawing him away from his study of the ground at his feet. There was something over by the old merry-go-round, but he couldn't tell what it was. Curious for the first time in days, he stood to investigate.

As he approached, he could see that it was a person, huddled on the ground, apparently swathed in concealing black fabric. They were shaking, almost as though sobbing, but there was no sound. Hesitantly, Harry knelt beside the person; they didn't seem to notice. A hand on one shoulder, however, resulted in a flinch, as though they expected to be hurt.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. It's ok." Harry caught the other shoulder, and pulled the person close; never mind that he still had no idea who it was, they were hurting, and he couldn't just leave them here.

"No it's not. It'll never be ok." Harry sighed; he had to get inside before an Order member came looking for him. They seemed to think that someone would attempt to kidnap him or something, which had the unfortunate result of having people popping up to 'check on him' if he was outside more than five minutes at a time. Making a decision, he stood abruptly, pulling the other to their feet.

"C'mon, I got to get inside." He wrapped an arm around their waist before they could think of bolting, and guided them back down the street to his aunt and uncle's house. The mass of fabric had, upon standing, revealed itself to be a set of elaborate robes and an enveloping cloak. He guided his guest in through the backdoor, so there would be less chance of one of his relatives seeing them. They made it to his room without incident, and Harry locked the door before releasing the other person. "Here, let me take your cloak," he said softly, and was slightly surprised when it was pulled off and handed to him. He turned to hang it up on the door, and turned back before it registered who was standing awkwardly next to his bed. "_Malfoy?_" The blond looked up at him, his face clearly stating that he had just realized who he was with, seemingly unaware of the tear tracks down his face. "Have a seat, sorry I don't have any chairs." He gently pushed the other boy down onto the bed, climbing on the other side and sitting cross-legged facing him. "So what were you doing at the park, Malfoy?" The other boy looked at him, obviously wondering whether to answer him or not, then decided it didn't matter.

"Mother used to take me there when I was a small child, and my best friend used to meet me there. But when I turned 7, father decided it was time for him to start my education, and I wasn't allowed to go back. I don't even know his name to find him now. We were little, you know? We never used real names. He called me Co. But from the time I was 4 to the time I was 7, I played with him every afternoon, and he spent every weekend at my house. I went back there because I wanted to remember being happy, and having a friend. I've never had any real friends since." He looked sad, and Harry felt obscurely guilty for pushing him away first year, never mind that it had been the blonde's attitude that had caused it.

Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders, causing him to start with surprise, but for whatever reason, he didn't pull away. "I know what it's like to have no friends. Most of my childhood, my cousin threatened anyone who looked like they were going to try to befriend me." He didn't mention that there had been one child who had stood up to his cousin, or that they had been friends until a couple weeks before his 7th birthday. Draco had relaxed against him, and looked to be holding in tears. "It's ok to cry, I won't think less of you. Everyone needs to cry sometimes." Draco shook his head.

"I have to be strong, for my snakes."

"Do you see any of your snakes here? It's just me. Go ahead and cry." Draco shook his head stubbornly, but was rapidly loosing his battle. Harry wrapped his arms around his shaking form, and stroked his hair, just as he did for the Gryffindors who came to him needing comfort. This seemed to break the floodgates, as the blond clutched the front of his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder. The storm was fierce, but quick to pass. Within 10 minutes, Draco sat up, and dried his eyes, acting as though he had not just been sobbing his heart out. He looked at Harry curiously.

"Why are you acting like this, Potter?" At Harry's confused look, he added, "Why are you acting like you actually care about me? You never cared to try before. Always listening to that Weasel and fighting with me."

"Number 1, Ron's my friend and I would appreciate it if you didn't call him names while you're here." Draco nodded reluctantly; it _was_ unpardonably rude to insult your host's friends like that. "Number 2, you always started the fights. If you hadn't always been sniping at us, I might have tried to be your friend. And number 3, you're hurting, and I can't just leave someone to hurt by themselves. It's just not in my nature." There was a knock on the door before Draco could reply, and Harry's face went blank as he stood to answer it.

"Harry, I saw you brought someone in here, but I couldn't tell who it was. You know we need to know these things if we're going to properly protect you. So let me in to see who it is."

"Hello to you too, Tonks." Harry said dryly. "Who said they're in here?"

"Well, where else would they be? Somehow, I doubt that your aunt and uncle would welcome someone in robes and a cloak into the parlor." Harry sighed. "Now let me in, Harry. You know I don't like sticking my nose into your business any more than you like having your business gone through. Would you rather I got someone else? Like Molly?"

"No! Alright, come in then." Harry sighed, holding the door open. Draco was still sitting on the bed, looking amused, though he still had tearstains on his face.

"Hello cousin," Draco said politely, smirking at the look on her face as she turned to face Harry, who had once again shut and locked the door, putting several charms on it this time. Draco raised an eyebrow but made no comment, as it didn't appear that Tonks had noticed.

"You expect me to believe that you willingly brought _Draco Malfoy _home with you?!"

"Yes." Harry answered flatly. Raising an eyebrow at Draco, he added, "Cousin?"

"Her mother is my mother's sister. Therefore, she is my cousin."

"I see."

"But why did you bring him here, Harry?" Tonks interrupted anything else that Draco might say.

"Because he was hurting and I couldn't just leave him at the park by himself."

"What was he doing at the park?"

"Crying." Tonks looked rather taken aback.

"Well, I wasn't expecting anyone to be there, now was I?" Draco asked sardonically, not appreciating being talked about like he wasn't in the room. Tonks flushed and turned to him.

"But why go there? To a muggle park?"

"Mother used to take me there, so I could 'learn to deal with others my age in social situations'," he mimicked his mother's voice, "And the one friend I've ever had, met me there. He always left whatever he was doing whenever I showed up, and I protected him from this fat kid that was something of a bully. We had so much fun together, and he came to the manor every weekend." Tonks' eyes widened, and Harry shook his head minutely at her with his most pleading eyes; Draco was so wrapped up in his reminisces that he didn't notice. Tonks nodded slowly, more of Harry's reasoning explained to her. If they had been childhood friends, Harry would feel he could trust the other boy, especially if Draco had protected him from his cousin. But Draco obviously hadn't put everything together. He didn't realize the little boy he had protected was Harry. And for some reason, Harry wanted to keep it that way for now.

The three of them sat talking long into the night, only stopping when Harry announced that he'd have to get up early to cook breakfast. Tonks bid them goodnight, noting with amusement that Draco had fallen asleep sprawled across Harry's bed. Harry held the door for her, and watched as she Apperated away, then locked the door again, making sure none of his relatives could get in to see him with a boy in his bed. He didn't feel like dealing with their prejudiced and spiteful comments if they did. He returned to the bed, curling up into a ball with his back against Draco's side, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco tried to roll over, and encountered something hard against him. 'That's odd. As a matter of fact, this doesn't feel like my bed, either. Where am I?' He sat up and looked down to see Harry Potter curled up in a little ball, and the memories of the previous night came flooding back. He blinked; he must have fallen asleep on them, because he didn't remember when Tonks had left, or when Harry had joined him on the bed. 'Wait a minute. Did I just call him Harry? Since when do I call him Harry?' He smiled softly. Curled up like that, Harry reminded him of his friend as a child. He looked so vulnerable. Studying him, he saw there was a fading bruise across one cheek, and a fresh one across his back where his shirt had ridden up. Curious, but not sure he really wanted to know, Draco eased Harry's shirt the rest of the way off. There were large bruises across his chest and back; most of them disturbingly close to the size of an average fist. He traced the edge of one gently, forcing his hand not to shake with the anger that was consuming him. He had assumed -everyone had assumed- that the people he'd lived with loved him; most people assumed he was spoiled rotten, like Draco had on the train that first year, and yet here was physical proof that this was in no way the case. It was obvious that he was beaten regularly, by several different people, judging by the differences in the size and force of the bruises. Harry shifted, his eyes opening slowly to look sleepily into furious silver.

"Wha's wrong Dra'co?" he murmured. He blinked several times and yawned, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he looked much more coherent, and he looked down at his body. "I distinctly _don't _remember taking my shirt off. Couldn't stand leaving me dressed?" he grinned up at Draco, trying to lighten the mood, then sighed when the angry look on his face didn't soften. "Talk," he ordered softly.

"Who did this?" Draco whispered, his finger still tracing the edge of the bruise. Harry winced, from the question, not the action.

"I don't remember who gave me that one," he answered evasively.

"DAMMIT HARRY, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Draco exploded. Harry looked away; he couldn't move, Draco had suddenly shifted to pin him to the bed.

"My cousin, mostly. Some of his friends. Sometimes Uncle Vernon. _Happy?"_ Harry sighed heavily, and attempted to wiggle away; Draco's grip on him tightened.

"No, I'm not happy," Draco said harshly, fingers tightening around Harry's arms. He leaned down over him, his weight making sure Harry didn't get away. "I am not at all happy that you are covered in bruises. Why did you not tell anyone? They would have got you out of here."

"The Weasleys know, but the most they've ever been able to do is get me out of here for a couple of weeks at the end of the summer, because Dumbledore believes that even with the way they treat me, I'm safer here, or at least being here several weeks each summer, than I would be elsewhere. He doesn't -can't maybe- believe that they would treat me like they do. I've told him I'm unhappy here, but by the time I get a chance to talk to him, the bruises have all faded. I think he does that on purpose sometimes. He doesn't _want _to know."

"Then I will protect you. It's not like I don't get enough practice at that," he chuckled, rolling to the side, releasing Harry, not allowing himself to think about the fact that the headmaster seemed to be ignoring the way Harry was treated to forward his own convoluted schemes. Though the Malfoys were said to be willing to do anything to achieve their desires, that was one thing Draco had never approved of; harm to others, especially children, was repulsive to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to protect my snakes. From each other, from the other houses, even from their families on occasion." Harry looked surprised.

"How can you protect them from their families?"

"Usually by inviting them to stay at my house. None of their families is so influential that they can afford to snub me by refusing to allow them to visit me. And after a week or so, whatever problem they had has blown over." Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"And your parents don't care?"

"Mother wants me to have companions, and father chooses to look at it as social networking. Or something like that. Mother would allow me to do just about anything I wanted to, father's the one I have to walk warily with." Harry nodded again, stretching his legs out into the recently cleared space.

Draco cuddled up next to him, stretching his body out beside Harry's, shifting when Harry turned onto his stomach and grabbed a book from the nightstand. Draco had deep shadows under his eyes, as though he hadn't been sleeping well lately, so Harry figured he could use some more sleep. As Draco made himself comfortable, he flipped to the marked place, sinking slowly into the theories behind transfiguration, which was proving to be a lot more interesting than he had expected it to be, though that wasn't really saying much. Half an hour later, though, he was asleep too, the book lying forgotten between them, though Harry had -luckily for him- habitually placed the thin, braided bookmark on the page he was currently reading.

* * *

Draco woke with a hard corner shoved against his side, and something warm and heavy in his arms. He opened his eyes to black hair, and realized that the weight in his arms must be Harry. Now for that corner . . .. He managed to wiggle off of it without waking Harry, and pulled it up, to find it was a book. An exceptionally boring looking book, which Harry must have been reading to get it onto the bed, because it certainly wasn't him who had read it, he'd never heard of it in his life. He put the book to the side, and snuggled back up against Harry, enjoying having someone to cuddle with in bed, even if they weren't aware of their cuddliness. However, he didn't get to enjoy it long, as the pressure in his bladder, which was what had actually woken him in the first place, forced him to get up to find a bathroom. Coming back, he found Harry sitting on one edge of the bed, sleepily looking for something.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he teased. "Whatcha looking for?" He walked over to the wardrobe, and borrowed a t-shirt and pair of shorts that Harry must have left there.

"My book. I think I left it on the bed when I fell asleep." On a sudden impulse, Draco ran over and pounced on him, tickling the startled boy unmercifully. When they were both breathless from laughing, they flopped down onto the bed, still vaguely curled around each other. Draco reached out to pick up the book he'd tossed off the bed earlier, and fell off of the bed.

"Ow," he said, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the floor. He picked up the book and tossed it up onto the bed. "Here. Your book. It was digging into my side, and I threw it off the bed when I woke up. It looks incredibly boring, by the way." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but it's a transfiguration book Professor MacGonigall gave me, and believe me, she'll know if I don't read it. There's books people've given me scattered all around the room. It's actually not as boring as it looks. Though it's not something I'd read for fun, either."

"You read for fun?!" Draco asked, pantomiming shock. Harry whacked him across the top of the head with the book. Draco yelped.

"Yes, I do. I happen to be very fond of sci-fi fantasy books." Draco hid his face in his hands, muttering something about the world coming to an end. He looked up again as his stomach rumbled.

"I'm hungry. Do you have any food, or are you expecting me to starve?" Harry chuckled, noting how the snide tone of his voice wasn't as intense as it was before they had met this summer. Apparently Draco couldn't find it in him to be scathing to someone he'd sworn to protect. Closing his eyes, he focused on the eccentric little elf that had repeatedly sworn that Harry need only to call him if he needed anything.

"Dobby!" Draco's eyes widened as his former house-elf popped in.

"Mister Harry Potter is calling Dobby?"

"Yes. We need lunch."

"Of course, Mister Harry Potter, sir. House elfs is always glad to serve Harry Potter." Draco rolled his eyes. The elf hadn't even noticed him. Time to correct that situation.

"Hello Dobby." Dobby turned in shock.

"M-master Draco. Yous is here with Harry Potter?!" He looked like he would say more, but Harry interrupted.

"Yes, Dobby, he's here with me, and we're both really hungry. We missed breakfast." Dobby disappeared, looking embarrassed. Half an hour, and a hearty meal later found Draco yawning, then looking irritated with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Draco was still incredibly tired all the time. He pouted at Harry from where he was curled on the bed."I really don't like this, Harry. Makes me feel like I did when I was five and I had a fever, and I couldn't come play with you." They both looked startled at his words.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I feel like I did when I was a child and couldn't come play with you," Draco said slowly. "But why would I say that? It-"

"Because it _was_ me, Co. I didn't realize it was you until you told me about your friend at the park, or I'd never've pushed you away. After you disappeared, I repressed a lot of our time together, because I felt like you abandoned me. It's coming back some now, but not a whole lot." He grinned at Draco. "Then again, most people _don't _remember a whole lot from before they were 7. Or so I've heard." Draco sniffed superiorly at him.

"_I _can remember back to when I was 1," he said haughtily, expecting Harry to make some kind of comment either about his words or his attitude. To his surprise, Harry blanched. "What? What is it?"

"I can remember something from when I was one," Harry whispered.

"What?" Draco asked, more confused than ever.

"I can remember when my parents died. It used to be just when dementors were close, but now I can remember it any time something triggers the memory." Draco shivered, and wrapped his arms around Harry comfortingly. "I can hear my dad yelling at my mom to get out, and get me out, and I hear my mom pleading with him not to kill me, and him laughing when he kills her. He told her she needn't die; he'd have let her go if she hadn't been trying to protect me." Draco rocked Harry slowly back and forth, arms wrapped tightly around his chest. They fell asleep like that, Draco holding Harry to his chest, one hand tangled comfortingly in the messy black hair.

Harry woke to Draco's pained whimpers, and uncomfortable shifting. 'He's gonna wake up soon,' he thought absently. Draco's eyes opened slowly, and he winced at the light, which Harry hurriedly turned down.

"Harry- it _hurts_." Harry stroked his hair soothingly.

"I know," he said softly, trying to comfort the blond. Draco wiggled into his arms. "I think we can safely say that you are actually sick.

"You think you could eat something, Co? You must be hungry." Draco nodded slightly, and Harry slipped out of the bed, hurrying to the table where Dobby had left a large assortment of foods, magicked to stay fresh and at the proper temperature, gathering some that he thought Draco would be able to keep down in his currently weakened condition onto a tray, carrying it over to the blond, who reached for it with shaking hands. Harry frowned and sat on the bed next to Draco, and proceeded to feed him, despite his protests. "No. Your hands shake too much, you'll get it all over the bed, and you." Draco rolled his eyes, but accepted the fact that his protests were getting him nowhere.

After they had both eaten, Harry looked up at Draco with a frown. "How are you feeling, Co?" he asked softly. Draco snorted.

"Other than the fact that my muscles ache from the spasms or whatever earlier, I'm tired as hell, and can't fall asleep, and my entire body feels like it _has_ fallen asleep, I'm fine," he said in a sarcastic tone. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't be that way, Co, I'm just trying to help." Draco sighed. He knew he shouldn't take the way he was feeling out on Harry, as it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't seem to help it. Their rivalry was much more recent than their past friendship, no matter how close they had been as children, it was hard to forget all the spite that had arisen between them at school. And he was an awful patient anyway. Harry walked over to sit beside him again, and started lightly rubbing the muscles in his arms. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well, you said your muscles ached. Rubbing them helps." Draco nodded, falling back onto his pillows, pulling a surprised Harry with him, grunting when Harry fell against his chest. Harry lay there for a long moment, his face pressed against his chest. Draco didn't say anything, floored by the sudden, intense realization that Harry found him attractive. Then Harry sat up, a slight blush across his cheeks. Draco grinned at him.

"You're awful cute when you blush," he teased, earning a gentle punch on the arm. "Oww, be gentle with me! I'll have you know, that hurt!" Harry had the audacity to giggle. "If I could move, I would get you, but my limbs seem to have a total lack of blood flow to them." He sighed. "It feels really weird, and it gets worse when I move at all," he pouted.

* * *

"Dammit, Harry, I don't want to sleep any more!" Draco exclaimed impatiently, fighting against Harry's arms, which were wrapped around him. He yawned hugely immediately after eyes drooping slightly before he caught himself. Harry chuckled.

" I don't think you'd make it anywhere to do anything else at the moment. You're sick. You need to rest and heal, and if that means more staying in bed than you want to do, so be it. You can do whatever you want once you're better." Draco sighed petulantly, but Harry held firm.

"Fine then," he huffed, clenching his jaw.

* * *

Harry roused to soft sobbing; he had fallen asleep with his arms still firmly around Draco, who was once again crying gently on his shoulder. He reached up to pet his hair, drawing his fingers gently through the silver locks.

"Does it hurt again, Draco?"

"No, it doesn't _hurt_ exactly, but it feels like . . . like when your leg's fallen asleep and you didn't realize it, and you get up and walk on it. Only a lot worse that that." Personally, Harry thought the description sounded bad enough; he hated that feeling. "And it's all over, not just in one leg, or whatever. My whole body feels like that." Harry said nothing, but continued to card his fingers slowly through Draco's hair, lightly brushing against his neck as he played with his now shoulder-length locks.

'He must have grown it out over the summer,' he thought absently. Draco shivered, and Harry's hand stilled suddenly.

"Gods, Harry, don't stop," Draco gasped. "That feels so good . . .." He pressed his forehead against Harry's chest, inhaling deeply. Harry bemusedly continued his gentle stroking of Draco's silver-blonde tresses.

'This is nice. I could get used to this.' Draco's warm body curled up next to him, and the trusting weight of his head on his chest sparked a very pleasant feeling in his chest, warm and soft, like a heated fleece blanket wrapped around his heart. He pulled Draco minutely closer, and Draco shifted to press his body against Harry's. Harry blinked, startled to feel Draco aroused and pressed up against him. Sensing his hesitation, Draco tilted his head around to press kisses into Harry's neck. Harry pulled back. "No, stop Draco."

"Please Harry? Don't stop. I don't want to feel the tingling! Make it go away!" Harry shook his head.

"If we do this, I don't want it to be for any reason besides that we want each other."

"But I do want you!" Harry shook his head firmly.

"You also want a distraction, and that I will not be. I will not give my body for a distraction," Harry said sternly. Draco's eyes closed. "And you're still sick, which I suppose is part of why you're so sensitive." Draco nodded slowly. The faint touch of light fingers in his hair wasn't usually enough to turn him on. A good head massage, or having his hair pulled though....

"Will you keep touching me?" he asked, rather plaintively. Harry hesitated, and Draco grabbed his hand and drew it back to his hair. "Please? The tingling is driving me mad." Harry hesitantly slid one hand across Draco's hair, freezing when Draco moaned approval. Draco picked his head up, and touched his lips to Harry's softly. "Or we could do this, if you'd rather." He pressed in fiercely for a moment then pulled back, hovering his lips just above Harry's. "I would like that too. You're damn beautiful, Harry." Harry felt that he should be offended that he had been called beautiful, and not handsome, but somehow, he couldn't bring himself to care through his pleasure at the complement, especially with the soft and thoughtful voice Draco had given it in. Harry darted his head up and gave Draco a peck on the lips, then drew his head back down to his chest, gently running his fingers up and down the side of his neck. Draco moaned and shivered again, but this time Harry didn't even pause in his ministrations.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco sighed. The heat from Harry's fingers had been fading for a while now, and the damn tingling was coming back with a vengeance, but Harry looked so peaceful, he couldn't bear to wake him. He knew this had to be hard on Harry, staying up as much as he could to take care of him. But right now, he was all tingly, and damn it, he had to use the bathroom. He slowly extricated himself from Harry's arms, trying not to wake him from his exhausted slumber. He slid off the bed, and headed shakily across the room towards the door where he'd found the bathroom. He collapsed against the wall when he got there, and he spent several long moments regaining his equilibrium before he opened the door. He completed his business as quickly as possible, and walked the few steps to the door, not stopping to rest, as he wasn't tired yet, forgetting how much effort it had taken to get here. Halfway across the room, his balance gave out, and he tumbled to the ground, waking Harry, who gazed around blearily for a moment before rushing to help him.

"You idiot, what did you think you were doing?!"

"I had to use the bathroom," Draco replied simply, knowing that Harry wouldn't like that answer, though he didn't really care at the moment. All he wanted was to go to sleep. He closed his eyes and lay back against the pillows, vaguely noting Harry moving to the table beside the bed, where there was evidently quite a bit of food. He didn't bother to open his eyes when he felt Harry sit next to him. Harry chuckled.

"At least open your mouth, you lazy prat." As if Draco didn't have any reason in the world to be lying exhaustedly against the pillows with his eyes closed. He parted his lips, petulantly refusing to do more; it wasn't as if he felt hungry or anything. There was too much magic in his system trying to rid him of his illness, it confused his body, and hunger was apparently one of the signals that weren't getting through. He felt the bottom of a spoon settle on his bottom lip, and opened his mouth enough to admit it.

"You enjoy feeding me, Harry?" he asked sarcastically once he had swallowed. He felt Harry shift, but there was no verbal answer, just another bite of soup. "Hmm, do you?"

"Would you rather starve? Because I'm not going to let your shaking hands get food all over the bed, as we're sharing it."

Draco yawned suddenly. "Gods, I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep . . .." He rolled over onto his side, grabbing a pillow to hold to his chest. Harry snickered.

"Need a teddy bear?" Draco grabbed another pillow to sling his way.

"Can I go to sleep now?" he asked sleepily. Harry laughed.

"Go ahead. Nothing stopping you, is there?" He knew Draco'd asked because they'd been talking, but still. Draco was sick, though he seemed to be recovering, and he deserved to be able to sleep when he wanted. It wasn't like Harry could really do anything else, and he was glad Draco seemed to be recovering on his own. Draco nodded and huddled up under his blankets again, turning to snuggle against Harry when he joined him. "Goodnight, Co." A soft snore was his only answer. He smiled as he slipped into sleep.

Light fingertips in his hair woke Harry, who looked up to find Draco watching him.

"G'morning," he mumbled as he slid out of the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Reemerging a few minutes later, he noticed that Draco seemed to be trying to go back to sleep. Deciding that sounded like a really good idea, he climbed back into bed next to him, allowing him to pull close, as had become his habit in the past couple of days.

'Yes!' "Harry?" Draco said calmly, not showing his elation at Harry's trusting cuddle.

"Mmph?"

"You said I could do anything I wanted after I was better?" Harry was far too sleepy to read anything into this, though he really should have . . ..

"Mm-hmph."

"Well, I'm feeling a lot better now...." He leaned over and pressed his lips to Harry's, kissing him passionately, eyes shining with laughter at the way Harry's eyes flew open, as well as lust. Harry's lips instinctively slipped open, and Draco took the invitation, sliding his tongue past the slightly chapped lips to tangle with Harry's, and trace gentle patterns on the roof of his mouth, making him squirm with pleasure.

He placed his hands on Harry's bare chest. They had both started wearing only pajama bottoms when Draco was sensitive, and as they were both comfortable with it, Harry had seen no reason to grab a shirt now. He shuddered as Harry slid his hands up Draco's hips to link them around his waist.

"Still sensitive, huh?" Harry whispered against his lips. Draco moaned a soft agreement as Harry's fingers traced little circles on his back. Draco kissed a wet path down Harry's cheek and neck, sucking briefly on the join of his neck to his shoulder, as Harry's arms tightened at the sensations.

"You like that, Harry?" Harry nodded, hands now trailing up and down Draco's back, pressing firmly. Draco moved back up to his lips, wanting another taste of that sweet mouth. Harry moaned, and Draco took the opportunity to slide his tongue in to twine with Harry's, who kissed him back fiercely.

Suddenly, Harry gasped, curling in on himself slightly, a pained look on his face. "Harry? What is it? What's wrong?" Harry shook his head, moving to kiss him again, but Draco could tell he was still in pain from whatever it was. "No Harry. Tell me." He cupped Harry's cheek with one hand, staring into his eyes.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Harry sighed, and turned away, curling against a pillow, which he held to his stomach, pressing it in with his knees. "Go back to sleep, Co. I'm sure you're still tired." Draco placed a hand on Harry's back, noting how the touch set him to trembling, and Harry's pained breathing. No matter what he said, Harry was not fine, and he was determined to discover what was wrong with the younger boy. Nothing was allowed to harm those he'd claimed protection over.

Harry curled tighter on himself, suppressing tears at the pain in his stomach. He felt Draco rest a tentative hand on his back, and shuddered. He knew that the blond was only worried about him, but it felt too intrusive, he had never had anyone near enough to notice when he had one of his sessions. It was just too much, and most of the symptoms that had arisen in the past year were pain. He just hoped that the magical increase he could expect with his birthday would stop it. He felt Draco's arms slide around him, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other on his stomach, and he whimpered slightly before he could stifle his reaction to the touch on this currently sensitive area.

"Just go to sleep, Draco. I can't explain it right now," he pleaded, and felt Draco's head, pressed between his shoulder blades, nod a reluctant agreement.

"You feeling better now, Harry?" Draco questioned softly; Harry didn't bother asking how the blond had known that he was awake. Taking a deep breath, he quickly took stock, and realized that, yes; he did in fact feel better.

"Yeah, thank you Co," he murmured, sounding so much like he had as a child that Draco gasped in shock. Harry smiled weakly.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Draco asked, gently but with steel in his voice. Harry turned his face away, but Draco reached out and gently turned him back, staring deep into his still-sleepy eyes. "Tell me what's wrong, I need to know so I can fix it." Harry looked sad.

"You can't fix it, Co. Pomphrey can't fix it, and they've had experts from St. Mungo's, and they couldn't either." Draco growled at his evasion.

"Then tell me so I can know, and do the best that I can to help you when it hits you." He stared determinedly into Harry's eyes, refusing to back down. Harry sighed.

"I've never told anybody," he said softly.

"Why not? Did they not notice?!"

"It wasn't so bad before, but it's been getting steadily worse, and since about April, a lot of the effects have been painful. Before that, it was mostly just annoying." Though it had always hurt, it hadn't been as bad as it was this past summer, mostly just aches. He'd had the effective equivalent of arthritis in his wrists and fingers by the time he was 11, and he'd finally taken to wrapping his wrists with ACE bandages over the summer, eventually finding a glamour that would hide the wrappings during school -though he'd had to explain to Pomphry both what the bandages were supposed to accomplish, and exactly _how_ his hands hurt, the downside to his relationship with the motherly healer- but other than that it had been bearable. He hadn't told anyone when the pain had started increasing, having researched enough by then to know that this was perfectly normal.  
He closed his eyes, unwilling to see the pity as well as the protectiveness and determination in Draco's eyes. Draco sighed softly, knowing his chosen approach wasn't getting anywhere, and stroked his hand gently down the side of Harry's face. Harry leaned into the gentle touch, smiling softly. Draco turned and pulled Harry's back flush against his body. Harry gasped and stiffened.

"I just can't help it, I want to touch you, Harry," Draco chuckled, pressing his face into Harry's neck.

"I- I'm not used to people touching me, Co," Harry stuttered. Draco merely wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Then we'll have to get you used to it. I'm a very affectionate person, you know. I like touching. And once you're used to it, you'll like it too." Harry whimpered slightly, but Draco paid it no attention, since he was also slowly relaxing in his embrace. "Shh, Harry, I'm not going to hurt you like those horrid relatives did. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, I swear." Finally, Harry was relaxed against him, and Draco softly moved his lips to the soft flesh at the base of his neck, moving soft kisses across his skin, and Harry fought not to tense up again.

"Draco, stop," he whispered finally, and Draco pulled away, loosening his arms enough that he could move away if he wanted to, then tightening them again when he didn't move. After a while, Harry chuckled. "Co, I'm hungry," he whined. Draco laughed.

"Not surprised, you've been asleep over 12 hours."

"I have? Really?" Draco nodded.

"Mhmm. You should go get us some food."

"Oh I should, should I?"

"Yes. You were the one declaring hunger."

"Hmm. But I'm comfy."

"So'm I."

Dobby popped in, looking worried. "Masters is not eating?" Harry smiled at him.

"Could you bring us breakfast here, Dobby? Neither of us seems to want to move." Dobby nodded happily, his concern evaporating with Harry's reasonable -to him- request.

"Of course, Master Harry Potter, sir." Harry stared into space for a moment, then swore softly.

"I thought I'd broken him of calling me master," he explained at Draco's questioning look. Draco snorted.

"You'll never break him of that. When you freed him from my father, he swore service to you, and you accepted it with only the condition of his not trying to save your life." Draco smirked at Harry's surprise.

"Dobby was rather proud of it, he came back long enough to tell me all about how 'the noble Harry Potter saved him from evil dark wizard Lucius Malfoy'." He snorted softly. "Dobby always was fond of me. He was the only being in that manor that I could trust. Father had mother bespelled more often than not." Harry took one look at his face and instantly curled up in his lap, trying to comfort him. Fortunately, Dobby chose that moment to return with their food, and the previous topic of conversation was forgotten.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry smiled as the blond hummed under his breath as he sprawled on his back on the blanket Harry had brought, staring up at the sky. There was never silence around him anymore; he had confided to Harry that he hated silence, as the only time it was ever silent in the manor was when Lucius was angry.

Harry, for his part, was not so forthcoming in sharing secrets, refusing to tell Draco what condition troubled him, though the blond kept insisting that he could help if only he knew what it was. Draco insisted he assist Harry with the household work, knowing that Harry's relatives were angry enough at his mere presence, and he needed them to at least accept it well enough that word of it didn't get out to anyone besides Tonks, who had come to interrogate them both that night, and was now a regular visitor.

Draco walked through the door to find Harry lying stiffly on his stomach, sobbing into a pillow, obviously unaware of his entrance. He moved to comfort the dark-haired boy, but before he could reach him, Harry spoke.

"Stupid Dursleys," He muttered angrily into the pillow, unaware of Draco's curious ears. "Starving me, making me weak. Why did you have to leave? If you hadn't, I know I wouldn't have to deal with this. Your mother would have noticed, she would have gotten help." Draco realized that Harry was talking about him now. "You never let them starve me. I wouldn't have been weak enough for it to take hold if I'd been fed properly, stupid freaking muggles. So concerned with your darling bully that you ignored how he almost killed me every day. Ignored all the bruises; telling people that I taunted him to explain them. If I hadn't had to deal with that, I would have been strong enough to fight it. But I wasn't. I didn't even notice the first signs; I just thought it was from hunger. And by the time I got to where there was people who could help me, it was too late. If you'd bothered to check on me every now and then, they wouldn't have dared treat me that way." Harry had cried all this out in between sobs, and Draco found he could listen to no more. He walked over and gently lifted Harry, now wary of hurting him, and lay down next to him, pulling Harry into his arms. Harry gasped, and attempted to get away when he realized that Draco had heard him, but Draco held firm, and in his weakened state, Harry couldn't get away. "Well, now you know," he muttered bitterly.

"Yes," Draco said softly, unwilling to argue with him when he was so upset. "I know a little, at any rate." He pressed a gentle kiss into Harry's temple, pulling Harry's head onto his shoulder, cradling the other boy's body against his own, one hand comfortingly rubbing Harry's back firmly, massaging the tight muscles, and Harry moaned softly as he relaxed into Draco's embrace. He had known that the few diseases that were incurable in the wizarding world were nurtured by neglect as a small child, but he had not wanted to admit it, forcing himself to hope that there was another answer to explain Harry's pain, something that he could fix. He gently rocked Harry back and forth until the tiny boy fell asleep, silently wondering how he could have avoided realizing how abused Harry had been; his small stature alone should have clued him in, the boy was smaller than several of the other students years younger than him. While being a little short for his age, Draco practically towered over Harry.

Harry sat curled in Draco's protective embrace, shivering madly. Abruptly, Harry started screaming, and Draco was glad they'd talked Tonks into setting a silencing spell around Harry's room, or else his fat uncle would be barging in to demand he quiet down, and realize that Harry was sick with a magical illness, and more than likely throw him out.

"Harry, what is it?" he asked, almost frantic in his desire to help, even though he knew there wasn't really much he'd be able to do.

"_Hurts,_" Harry managed to groan out after a moment. "Like I'm on fire . . .." He screamed again, then buried his face into Draco's jumper, jaw clenched. Draco stroked his hair, trying to sooth him before his thrashing hurt him, or made him hit Draco, holding him tightly.

"Harry, why does yours hurt you so much, when mine wasn't pain?" Draco asked Harry during a lull. Harry shrugged tiredly.

"Dunno. I've got that disease, remember?" Harry looked resigned. Draco decided very quickly that he didn't like that expression on Harry. He moved to sit next to the other boy, pulling Harry up against him, and dropping tiny kisses on Harry's neck. They hadn't kissed since immediately after Draco's illness, as Harry wasn't sure what Draco wanted from him, and was therefore uncomfortable with intimacy. At least, that was what Draco assumed it was; he had never asked. Harry jumped, panic briefly crossing his face. Draco hadn't pushed it before, since he'd felt guilty that Harry had fallen ill only days after, convincing him that he'd made his friend ill.

"Shh, relax. I'm not going to hurt you, Harry." He continued placing gentle kisses all over Harry's face and neck as Harry slowly relaxed into his advances, though his breathing remained just slightly erratic. When his eyes fluttered closed, Draco placed soft kisses on each eyelid, and Harry sighed quietly and almost collapsed against him. Draco wrapped his arms around the slight frame, resting his head against Harry's. They sat like that for a long time, Harry occasionally writhing and tensing in Draco's arms as the pain increased.

There was an inquisition waiting for them when they returned to Privet Drive. The Aurors had dropped them off back at the park after the questioning was finished, letting them walk back into the protected area on their own instead of setting the alarms off by apperating in. Tonks was perched on the edge of Harry's bed, grinning cheerfully, and Remus Lupin and Arthur Weasley were standing somewhat uncertainly beside her, obviously escorting the headmaster, who seemed to be incensed that nobody had noticed when Harry had left. They all –except Tonks- froze when the door eased open, spinning to face it.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks said cheerfully, taking full advantage of the others' shock. "Cousin."

"Hello cousin," Draco replied calmly, while Harry glared at the others who had invaded his room. "Having a bit of a camp out?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, what _are _you all doing in my room, anyway?" He gave the headmaster a pointed look. "Somehow, I doubt this is a social call." Dumbledore looked vaguely embarrassed at the reminder of how he'd ignored Harry all year.

"I came to check on you, as nobody had seen you in over a week my boy, and we were getting worried. Imagine my surprise when I found that you weren't here at all, and nobody had any idea that you'd left." Harry and Draco exchanged looks with Tonks, both wearing identical smirks. Apparently Dumbledore thought that his 'grandfather' persona would be the one to coax information out of Harry.

"Yes, so sorry, I forgot to leave a note." Tonks burst into giggles. Draco guided Harry over to sit beside her with all the aplomb of someone who had been doing such things all his life, settling down on his other side, absently wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders when the other boy leaned against him, attention focused on the three men standing before them. Remus blinked as he looked between the two boys, marveling at their sudden closeness.

"Managing mischief, Harry?" he asked, subtly requesting more information. Harry grinned at the Marauder cheerfully.

"My mischief is far from managed, Moony, old pal." He tilted his head. "Perhaps you could assist with the management of mischief, for old times sake, don't you know." Remus relaxed at Harry's apparent willingness to let him in on whatever plans he had.

"Perhaps I could," he murmured, abruptly conjuring a thick rug, which he sprawled on, looking up at the three on the bed. Harry nodded at him, then turned his attention to the other two, still looming imposingly over him.

"So, how long have you been here, headmaster?" Harry asked nonchalantly. Dumbledore frowned slightly at the flippant tone.

"About 10 minutes. We were just about to set out to look for you." His tone was reprimanding, and the normal twinkle in his eye was dim.

"I apologize headmaster. I did not mean to worry anyone." He glanced at Arthur out of the corner of his eye.

"Ron's been trying to visit you," the redheaded man commented. "That's what tipped me off that there was something off. He's been by 5 times in the past week because you were never available." Harry winced. He had forgotten to ask Ron for a little time that week. He had known that the redhead was getting worried about him, being practically alone all the time, but with Draco ill, then falling ill himself, he hadn't had time to write. Well, he was alone as far as Ron knew, anyway. Draco scowled and wrapped his arms possessively around Harry's waist.

"Yes, young Mr. Weasley has been most dismayed." Harry smirked at the headmaster's comment.

'He'd be even more dismayed if he knew the company I was keeping,' he thought sardonically. The feud between Ron and Draco was legendary throughout the school. Most of the fights between Draco and himself had been instigated by Ron, or by Draco's sniping at Ron. Draco smiled sweetly at the two waiting for an answer; he figured the shock value would distract them long enough for Harry to collect himself, as he appeared lost in thought.

Harry looked up, about to speak, but was distracted by the stately owl gliding in his window. It landed on the headboard of his bed, beside Tonks, who attempted to retrieve it's burden, only to receive a warning clack of beak. She quickly withdrew her hand before the owl could decide that she was ignoring her warning and attack. Harry stifled a chuckle at their antics and crawled over the bed to take the letter, ignoring the curious looks from the 'responsible adults' in the room. Remus and Tonks exchanged grins at his unconscious secretive behavior.

He flopped over onto the bed to read the missive, frowning absently. Sitting up suddenly, he dropped the note onto the bed beside Draco and walked over to his desk to reply before his company managed to drive it out of his head. Narcissa would be upset if he forgot to reply.

Dear Narcissa,

Is it really necessary for you to be so formal? Formality has always made me uncomfortable, you should remember that.

I would be delighted to stay with you for the remainder of the summer, especially as it's just been discovered that I haven't been staying where the Order thought I was. I think I'm in deep shit now. Dumbledore was waiting in my room when Draco and I returned, along with Arthur, Remus, and Tonks.

What say we meet up at the park at noon tomorrow? That gives me enough time to get out from under the microscope for a bit, though I'll likely have to have an escort 'so they can make sure I'm safe.' More like so they can make sure I don't run off again. I'll get Tonks and Remus to escort me. I could get away with murder with them. I'm sure that Draco would send his love, if I mentioned I was writing you. I don't want anyone to know though, because present company would probably try to forbid it. I knew that I would forget if I waited though, and that would upset you. I didn't want to do that.

Eagerly anticipating getting out of here,

Harry Potter

He smiled as he tied his reply to the bleached owl. At least, he thought it was bleached; as far as he knew, there was no species of owl that was solid white.

"Mother always has had exotic tastes," Draco commented as the owl disappeared. Harry grinned at him.

"So you recognized the owl then?"

"No. You left the letter setting right next to me. What else did you expect?" Harry laughed.

"I really should learn not to expect the impossible from you, Co." Arthur looked puzzled.

"Not reading your mail is impossible?" Harry shrugged.

"He's a Slytherin." He gave Draco a pointed look, and the blond decided to allow Harry to handle this one on his own. Mainly because it looked like Harry would verbally decapitate him if he tried to help. "He'll assume that if I leave it where he can get to it, he's allowed to read it." Draco looked at Harry consideringly, then lit the letter on fire. The black-haired boy, who had been expecting this move, didn't even jump, but the same could not be said of the other's in the room, all of whom besides Remus were considerably startled. Remus chuckled softly at the other's surprise. Sirius had had the same habit of incinerating all correspondence. When questioned, he had breezily announced that it was the only way he could keep his brother from reading his mail, and that he had to stay in practice. He also spelled his letters to incinerate 5 minutes after they were read. Remus wondered if Draco had that habit as well.

Professor Dumbledore was rather nonplussed by the cheerful banter between the two boys, as well as the fact that Draco had arrived with Harry, when as far as he knew, the rivalry between the two boys had been growing since they had started school. He didn't know what had changed their relationship, but he wanted to. There were far too many unknowns in a situation he had thought he understood perfectly.

'Ah, the failing of the old,' he thought, amused at himself. 'They assume there is nothing left to learn about a subject on which they are knowledgeable.' Harry scowled slightly at his renewed twinkle.

Draco sprawled out on the bed, and Harry followed his example after a moment.

"If you don't mind, sirs, I'm rather tired, and it seems that Draco is as well. Perhaps we could continue this discussion another time?" _or never?_ The Headmaster's twinkle intensified.

"Of course, my dear by, of course. I'll be in touch with you in a day or two." _Make it two, please make it two. _Dumbledore and Arthur headed out the door. A quick glance proved that Remus was napping on his rug, and Tonks was leaning comfortably against the head of the bed. Shrugging, Draco shifted to curl up with Harry, who stiffened.

"Harry?" Draco questioned, confused by Harry's apparent fear. Harry had never had any problem curling up together before. "Harry, what's wrong?" Harry shook his head tightly and buried his face in his arms. Draco sighed and sprawled on his back, pulling Harry over to rest on his chest. Harry jerked back, but Draco tightened his grip and Harry subsided, resting tensely against him. Draco ran his hand comfortingly against Harry's hair, whispering soothing nothings into his ear into he relaxed.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat huddled on the bench of the park, watching amusedly as Draco attempted to get the swing set to a standard that he would lower his aristocratic arse to. His father's training was deeply ingrained, and it was likely that he didn't even recognize it as his father's training anymore. It was just the way he acted. And yet, beneath the assumed snobbery was a very fun, decent person with a strong sense of right and wrong.

Frowning absently, he came to sit beside Harry, wrapping an arm over Harry's shoulders, unprepared for Harry's flinch away. "Harry, what's going on? All of a sudden, you don't want me to touch you. Have I done something to upset you?" The hurt bewilderment in Draco's voice made Harry feel guilty.

"No . . .." Harry sighed, and leaned his head cautiously against Draco's shoulder. Draco's arm came up around his shoulders again, but it was obvious that Draco wanted answers. Harry pressed his face into Draco's shoulder, and slowly opened his mind to the blond. Image after image flashed through their minds, of his aunt and uncle, shouting, calling Harry a no good whore when he made them angry, and discussions overheard while he was in his cupboard or working in the flowerbeds under the living room windows, after it had been brought up on the T.V. in one way or another, about how people of the same gender having sexual relations was disgusting, and they should all be killed. Closing his mind slowly, Harry pressed his face into Draco's neck, not wanting to see the blonde's reaction. Draco's arms tightened around his shoulders, and he was trembling slightly, but he didn't speak for long moments.

"And that's the reason why you've been flinching away from me whenever anyone can see us? Because you don't want anyone to think we're together because of those awful people?" Draco's voice was surprisingly gentle, and Harry nodded into his neck, not quite daring to raise his head. Draco pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, and Harry finally glanced up to meet his sad gray eyes. "Do you want to be with me, Harry?" Draco asked in the same soft tone. Harry froze, looking panicked. "We'd take things as slow as you want them. I just want to know if you want to be closer than regular friends." Harry looked scared, and Draco sighed. "You don't have to answer now." Harry shook his head.

"No, I do want to . . . I just . . . I'm scared of relationships, plus . . .." Draco squeezed him tightly, eyes falling closed in relief. He hadn't expected Harry to admit to wanting to, after what Harry had shown him, and had feared he had lost his chance with the other boy.

"I know you are, but I'll help you. I'll always be there when you need me, and I won't let anyone hurt you." Harry relaxed against him finally. He pressed his face into Draco's neck again. "Harry, do you love me? As a friend, I mean," he added hastily.

"Yes, but- I- I don't want anyone to know yet," he whispered. Draco stroked his hair soothingly.

"Then we won't tell anyone. Don't worry about anything, Harry. It's ok." After a couple of moments, Harry stood and pulled Draco back over to the swing set, pushing him down on a swing. Draco looked indignant at being pushed to the dirty swing, and Harry laughed.

"Co, you're wearing jeans. They're made to take a little dirt." Draco pouted, but was working to hold back a smile as Harry sat beside him, swinging to the top of the bar. Draco slowly copied his movements, having not been on a swing since he was 7. Soon the two boys were giggling and attempting to swing higher that the other, and in general returning to the childhood that had been cut short for both of them.

Remus walked over, followed by a confused Ron and Hermione. Harry dropped off of the swing as they approached, cautioning Draco with his eyes, telling him to be civil to them. Draco grimaced slightly, but nodded, and Harry smiled at him.

Randomly, Harry ran off to climb up the biggest slide, calling Draco to come play with him. Draco sighed, but the hope and joy shining in Harry's eyes was far to rare for him to deny Harry anything while he was looking like that.

"C'mon, Co, come slide!" Releasing the chains, he flew through the air, tumbling when he hit the ground. Jumping up, he free-climbed up the _outside_ of the slide, making Harry giggle. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, with his longer hair loose around his face, and his eyes soft and relaxed instead of glaring, Draco looked different enough that Harry didn't blame Ron and Hermione for not recognizing him. It probably also helped that Draco stayed by the slide when Harry went to talk to them, and that they had clearly seen him flying off the swing and rolling on the ground, something his father's expectations did not allow.

"Co! C'm's 'ere!" Draco sauntered up to them, and Ron frowned at his familiarity, but couldn't place him. "Ron, Mi, I'sa Co." Draco grinned at Harry's reversion to his younger speech patterns.

"Harry," he said disapprovingly, despite the grin on his face. Harry looked at him questioningly. "If I can use proper manners when I was 4, you can when you're 16." Harry rolled his eyes, but reintroduced them.

"Ron, Mi, this is Co." Draco supposed he couldn't blame Harry for not wanting to use his full name, and he _had _used nicknames for the other two. "Co, Ron and Mi." Draco bowed slightly.

"A pleasure." He took Hermione's hand, and kissed the back of it, reveling in Harry's surprised look. Really, manners were one of the things his father had almost literally pounded into him. It was only the attitude his father had made it clear he expected that had got in his way last time. Now that his father was gone, he could- hopefully- start anew. Well, mostly. Draco smirked slightly, and a look of slowly dawning realization was coming over Ron's face, so acting quickly Draco reached out and touched Hermione's arm.

"Tag! You're it!" He ran off, laughing at the startlement on her face, Harry right behind him. Hermione tagged Ron, and sprinted off, leaving Ron, a pureblood without the muggle influence Draco's mother had made sure he got, standing there looking between them confusedly.

"Ron! You're it! You have to tag somebody!" Hermione yelled when she realized that Ron didn't know how to play tag.

"What? Why?" Ron yelled back.

"It's a game, Ron!" Harry yelled at him impatiently. "Whoever's it chases everyone else around trying to tag them. If you get tagged, you're it. And you got tagged. Now you have to chase us." Ron still looked bewildered, but obligingly set off after the others, conspicuously avoiding chasing Draco. Remus sat on the bench and watched them, glad to see Harry acting carefree and childish for once; there was too much weight on his shoulders for a boy his age. Not that he'd ever acted his age. Narcissa Malfoy sat down beside him.

"It's nice to see my son acting like the child he was not allowed to be," she commented, and Remus grinned.

"I was just thinking the same thing about Harry," he admitted. Narcissa turned troubled eyes to Harry's self-appointed guardian.

"Was Harry's upbringing as harsh as I think it was?" she asked him. He raised an eyebrow. "Surely you don't think it's normal for a young man to be so desperate for fun." She gestured towards the teens chasing each other around the park. "I can understand why Draco is, and if Harry had it as rough as I think he did with his aunt, then it explains why Harry is as well." She smiled softly. "And he has the one thing Draco never really had once his father forbade his return to this park as a child. Loyal friends who want him happy." Remus looked surprised.

"Draco used to come to this park as a child?" he asked. "This _muggle _park?"

"Yes, I brought him to this park. I felt he needed experience with children his own age, and experience with muggles. Bringing him here killed two birds with one stone. I did not want him to hate muggles as his father did. Andy did the same for me when I was a child," she explained at his somewhat bewildered look. "He and Harry befriended each other very quickly, and I encouraged the attachment, as Harry is heir to his own Lordship, as you should know. "

"He's heir to two," Remus said quietly. "The Potters and the Blacks." He chuckled at Narcissa's surprise. "Sirius was head of Black, and he was Harry's Godfather." She nodded slowly; this explained why the title had not fallen to Draco as she thought it would when she had heard that her cousin was dead.

"And from the beginning, Harry would have done almost anything to make Draco happy, not that Draco would have demanded much of anything from Harry then. He was such as sweet boy. He still is when he's allowed to be." Remus nodded, having seen the trust between the boys, and knowing Harry would not trust anyone who acted like Draco did without a reason.

"But to answer your question, yes they were very bad to him. I never knew how bad until very recently. Harry didn't want to trouble me, or some such thing. That's why the Order keeps such a close eye on him, though I suspect he thinks it's because they don't trust him. I think he doesn't trust himself, so he can't see why anyone else would trust him. But I'll count myself lucky if there are no scars under his shirt where we can't see them."

"I fear I cannot say the same for Draco. I would have almost preferred his father using something that left scars than that he use that curse on my son." Remus shuddered at the thought that Lucius Malfoy would use the Cruciatus Curse on a child.

Draco and Harry were spinning in the open grassy area when Harry tripped, and tumbled. Draco threw himself down after him, and they collapsed in a heap at the bottom of the small hill, laughing loudly. When the laughter stilled, Harry raised his head, to find Draco perched above him, staring into his face, and smiled softly. Draco smiled back, and would have kissed him, but his eyes darted to where Ron and Hermione were approaching to make sure they were all right, since they hadn't gotten up yet. Sighing, Draco climbed to his feet and held out a hand to Harry, who took it. As he helped Harry to his feet, he spied Narcissa talking with Remus.

"Mother!" He took off towards her, and Harry followed after a moment. She stood as he got close, and he ran into her arms, hugging her tightly. After a moment, she held an arm out to Harry, who folded into her embrace as though coming home after a journey that turned out to be far longer than expected.

"Oh my darlings, how have you been?" Ron's face turned an odd combination of purple and green at her words, as there was no ambiguity to her identity.

"We've been perfectly fine, mother," Draco answered for both of them. Narcissa frowned.

"I see you have not grown out of your habit of speaking for others," she chided gently. _'Speaking for Harry,' _was implied, as she didn't think Harry's friends knew about their childhood companionship, and she didn't think this was the right time of place for them to find out. Though they would find out soon, she was sure of it. She would make sure of it. Draco blushed faintly and apologized. "How have you been, Harry?"

"Fine, Narcissa." Harry answered quietly, having been perfectly content having Draco answer for him. She smiled at him.

"That is good, child. Perhaps your friends would like to accompany you, and use the library? I'm sure you know Draco always gets good marks on his summer work. And maybe there are other things you'd like to look in to." Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, and Hermione nodded.

"I'd have to ask my parents," Hermione said cautiously, "but I'd like to come." Ron nodded reluctantly. He was not about to let his best friend and romantic interest to venture into Malfoy Manor on their own.

Eventually, the group included Mr. Weasley, Ron, Fred and George (who had sworn to be on their best behavior), Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who Narcissa had invited to 'get some adult company', Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and Harry and Draco, of course.

"Please don't touch anything in the entryway. I have hardly began clearing out my late husband's belongings, and he had a rather cruel sense of humor." Draco shuddered lightly, remembering when he and Harry had been foolish enough to play in the entry hall. They had been lucky to be able to get to his mother before most of the curses took effect. They had also been restricted to the playroom for a month afterward. He and Harry shared a grin.

"And this is the library." Apparently Narcissa had been giving the grand tour on the way while they had been reminiscing. Everyone filed inside, and Hermione gasped at the sheer number of books. Harry walked over and grabbed a book at random, flipping in open as he sat down. When everybody was involved in their search/research, however, he got up and wandered out of the library. He wasn't used to being around so many people, and it was making him nervous.

He made it to what _had _been the playroom, and was apparently now Draco's sitting room, without trouble, and absentmindedly called a house-elf for a drink, blinking in shock once he realized what he'd done.

"Master Harry Potter sir!" the elf squeaked excitedly once it saw him. "House-elfs is glad to sees you sir!" He grinned uncertainly at the elf.

"Thanks. Could I get a drink? And maybe a snack?" his stomach was protesting the lack of food, but he didn't really feel hungry, his excitement at finally returning to the one place his childhood self had associated with home overpowering all other signals.

"Of course, Master Harry sir! House-elfs bring you's anything you's requires!" The elf popped out, returning shortly with a large array of finger-foods, and his favorite tea from when he was a child. He grinned.

"Thank you."

"Of course, Master Harry! House-elfs is so happy yous is finally came back!" The elf popped out again before it could embarrass him any further, for which he was thankful.

Harry woke wrapped in Draco's arms. It felt safe and warm. He sighed softly, and snuggled into Draco's chest. He heard Draco chuckle.

"There's nobody here now," he whispered into Harry's ear. "Shall we experiment a little?" He pressed tiny kisses into the skin around Harry's ear.

"Experiment?" Harry questioned uncertainly. Draco chuckled.

"Just relax. You'll like it, I promise." He shifted Harry onto his back and straddled over him. Harry tensed. "Shh, relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Harry consciously tried to relax, and Draco smiled encouragingly at him.

"What type of experimenting were you planning on doing?" Harry asked after a bit. Draco grinned in anticipation.

"This kind." He pressed kisses onto Harry's face, on his eyelids, his cheeks, and the tip of his nose, before moving to claim his lips, pressing a long, slow kiss there. "Don't be afraid, Harry. Kiss me back," Draco whispered, then kissed him again. Harry's lips hesitantly moved against his own, and he gently caressed the side of Harry's face to show his approval, and Harry slowly grew more confident. A loud knocking on the door made Draco groan and curse people who had never heard of house-elves, and people who were awake far to early in the morning, and who apparently felt he should be up too.

Luckily for whoever was on the other side of the door, Draco was still wearing his black silk pajama pants, because he was far too irritated to care if anyone got an eyeful or three. He yanked the door open, glaring through the opening at a slightly alarmed looking Hermione.

"Malfoy, Harry's not in his room, and the house-elves have already made up his bed, so he's been gone for a while." 'More likely he hadn't touched the bed at all', Draco thought, but didn't interrupt. "I can't think where he could be, and I don't really want to wander around and get lost, and I'm worried about him. He's been alone all summer, and he wouldn't even write me or Ron . . .." Draco sighed.

"Since I am now irredeemably awake anyway, I shall find him for you. Now go away. I'll bring him to the library later. Alright?" She nodded, and he shut the door as she turned away. He turned to smirk at an uncomfortable Harry. "Well, that was awkward." He stalked back over to the bed, and pounced on Harry. "Now, where were we?" He lowered his lips to meet Harry's once more, but apparently Hermione knocking on the door had made him nervous, and he turned his face away. Draco looked at him questioningly.

"She's looking for me. I should go find out what she wants," Harry whispered. Draco shook his head.

"She'll just fuss at you some more. You should come swimming with me." He jumped up and held a hand out to Harry.

"Swimming?" Harry said excitedly. Draco nodded and Harry bolted for the door. Draco laughed and followed him.

Running into the poolroom, both boys unashamedly dropped their pants and dove into the water. This was the only place he had ever been swimming, except during the tri-wizard tournament, during which he had to wear his house colors, and the Malfoys had always bathed as the Romans did, so Harry didn't see anything wrong with swimming in the nude, and Draco considered that since it was his house, if anyone had a problem, they could fuck off. Of course, he would put it more politely if anyone did say anything, but still . . ..

Hermione approached, led by a house-elf, and Draco frowned.

"Does something require my attention, Ditzy?" He asked politely. Ditzy shook it's head.

"Mistress sends Ditzy to see the guest's comfort, and Miss say she not comfortable because she can't finds Master Harry. So Ditzy brings her to Master Harry, Master Draco sir." Draco sighed. He dismissed the elf with a nod.

"Very well. Will you join us, Granger?" he asked politely.

"You said you'd bring him to the library when you found him!"

"No, I said I'd bring him to the library later. Which I still plan to do." Harry chose that moment to heave himself out of the pool, running carefully to the diving board.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "Where's your trunks?" He didn't even pause.

"What trunks?" and cannonballed off of the diving board. Hermione looked shocked, and Draco laughed.

"Remember, he was exposed to us a lot when he was younger. I always swim in the nude. So did father and does mother. I'm sorry if you're offended by nudity, but if that's the case you should probably stay away from the pool." At this point, Harry dunked him, and he came up sputtering, and vowing vengeance, he chased Harry across the pool. Hermione shook her head, and went back to the library to wait for them.

Harry and Draco did finally make it to the library- 10 minutes before dinner was to start. Hermione was standing in front of the fire with her arms crossed.

"Harry Potter! You knew I was waiting for you, wanting to talk to you, and you leave me waiting all day?!"

"Yes," Harry said unapologetically. "You fuss too much. I really don't like being fussed over." Hermione frowned. Draco could see the hidden uncertainty in his stance and tone, though apparently she couldn't.

"Hmp. If that's how you feel about it, maybe I should just leave you alone."

"About time," Draco muttered. She glared at him. Draco started to say something else, but glanced at Harry, and the words died on his lips. "Come here, baby," he murmured, sitting in an overstuffed armchair and pulling Harry into his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and stroking his hair as Harry buried his face into his neck. Draco looked up at Hermione. "People arguing upsets him. He's so fragile." She looked shocked.

"Why do you call him baby?" she asked finally, and he grinned slightly.

"When we were little, we didn't use names much. Mother did, but between us, we used nicknames. I was Co, from my name, Draco, and he was my baby. Because he was younger than me, and so much smaller than I was, I thought he was a baby. When we were older, I was just used to calling him baby, and he didn't mind, so I never really learned his name as a child. I learned it quick when we got to school though, you can bet." He sighed. "I didn't recognize him at school. My father refused to allow me to return to the park- and him- after my seventh birthday. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"I waited for you," Harry whispered. "Every year, about a week around the day you'd disappeared. I stayed at the park all day. I always believed you'd come back." Draco closed his eyes and rested his cheek against Harry's hair.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long," he whispered back. Hermione rather felt like she had intruded on a private moment, but refused to back away. "I tried to come, but father always prevented me. That's why I couldn't go home again after my birthday. I ran away. I'm lucky he tried to get me to come back instead of just disinheriting me."

"Aunt told me that your mother had taken you away because she realized I was bad," Harry whispered even more quietly, and Draco squeezed him tightly.

"You're not bad. How could you even say that, Harry?!" Hermione demanded.

"It's called conditioning, Granger." Draco said coldly. "If you're told something often enough, eventually you'll start to believe it. And it's easier to condition small children, because they accept things so easily. From the time he came to live with them, his relatives told him that he was bad, that he was worthless, that he was a disgusting freak who should have died. That conditioning is what we're fighting now. And you never even realized it. When you fuss at him and tell him he's never good enough, you feed into that, and you wonder why he doesn't want to be around you when he knows you're going to fuss?" A faint, gong-like sound rang through the house, and Draco rose, carrying Harry with him. "Five minutes until dinner. I suggest you start making your way down there. Mother dislikes tardiness."

"And where are you going?"

"To get him cleaned up before dinner." He gestured to Harry's tearstained face. "It would only upset mother and your companions to see him like this." He gently guided Harry from the room.

By the time he had gotten Harry calmed down and cleaned up, they were almost 15 minutes late for dinner.

"Harry, Draco. If you had not both grown up here, I would have wondered if you had gotten lost."

"I'm sorry mother. We were dealing with issues." Narcissa's face softened.

"I hope they've been cleared up?"

"For now. I'm afraid that's the best I can promise, as there are others involved." Narcissa inclined her head, and gestured for the boys to take the empty seats next to her. Draco smoothly handed Harry into the one at the end of the table, the farthest from Ron and Hermione, sliding into the one next to him once he was seated. Mr. Granger made a comment about how it was rare to see a young man so attentive on his friends. Harry stiffened slightly, until he heard Narcissa laugh gaily.

"Draco has always been very attentive of Harry. When they were 4, Harry was his baby, and he was going to take care of him. His father's influence made him hide that care for a long time, but now his father's gone, he's allowed to be himself again." Harry was picking at his food, and Draco frowned. Then he realized that Harry had never particularly cared for that dish, though he had never complained as a child, fearing they would no longer want him if he made a fuss. Draco snapped his fingers, and nodded the elf towards Harry with a raised eyebrow. The elf bowed and took his plate, coming back moments later with a new plate, which Harry attacked hungrily. Narcissa smiled at him. "Forgive me, Harry dear. I had forgotten that you do not care for that. It's a traditional homecoming dish."

"Homecoming? Whose homecoming?" Ron asked from the foot of the table.

"Harry and Draco, of course. Draco has been staying with Harry since June, until I could make it safe here for him. His father's associates were not happy with his disappearance the day before his birthday." Ron's face slowly turned red as he realized that the reason Harry had not written him was because he had been busy with Draco. "If you're going to explode, do leave the table first. I'd hate to have to get blood out of my tablecloth."

"You'd have to replace the tablecloth, mother. Blood wouldn't come out very well. It would never be the same again." Narcissa looked sad.

"I suppose you would know, wouldn't you, darling?" There wasn't much more conversation during the meal, as everybody used the food as an excuse to sink into their own little worlds.

Harry got up early the next morning, knowing Ron would be looking for him, as he had gone to bed immediately after supper, and given orders that the house-elves were not to tell his location to anyone, or bring anyone to him. He could barely repress his shudders as he thought about what Ron would have to say. Ron had never been very forgiving. He had shunned Harry for months back in 4th year, simply because Harry had gotten into the Tri-Wizard tournament when he hadn't told Ron he had entered. The fact that he hadn't entered didn't matter. Ron was still angry and jealous. And now he would be angry and jealous again, because Harry had chosen to spend his time with someone besides him this summer, and he had been depressed before Draco showed up and didn't want to talk to anyone.

Sure enough, Ron stormed into the library an hour later, looking thunderous. If anyone had held hopes that the time to think would have calmed Ron down, they were now shattered.

"Good morning, Ron," Harry said as calmly as he could. "I'm kinda surprised Mi hasn't shown up yet. I thought she'd be eager to use a new library." Ron glared.

"Don't try to change the subject, Harry Potter. You know I want to talk to you, and you know what I want to talk about." Harry gestured him to a chair, and put up a silencing spell around them as he took the one opposite it. Ron paced in front of him. "I can't believe you left me hanging all bloody summer so you could pal around with the bloody ferret!" Ron yelled. Harry sighed.

"I honestly didn't mean to leave you hanging. At the beginning of the summer, I just didn't want to talk to anyone. Draco showed up at the beginning of June. Not long after he showed up, he got really sick. I didn't have time to answer letters. Then I got sick almost before Draco got better. And as soon as I recovered, Lucius Malfoy died, and Draco and I were both witnesses, so the Ministry tied us both up with enough paperwork I'm surprised we didn't drown in it. And countless interviews. I was just to tired to write."

"And that's just supposed to make everything better?! That you were too busy and to tired to write your best friend? Because you were with the ferret! If he hadn't been there, you wouldn't have been distracted."

"No, Ron, if he hadn't been there, I would likely have killed myself by now. I was getting close. We got out in April, and he didn't show up until June. I was really depressed, and it's been something that's occurred to me every now and then since I was 10. The only time I left my room was to do the chores my relatives gave me, and go to the park and sit on a swing waiting for something to happen. I wouldn't have cared if Death Eaters had showed up and killed me. Nothing mattered anymore, until Draco showed up, and reminded me what I was living for."

Ron glowered at him. "So it took the bloody ferret to remind you what you stand for? Don't Mi and I mean anything to you, that you had to have your worst enemy to wake you up?"

"Draco was never my worst enemy, Ron. It was always Tom Riddle. As much as Draco did to us at school, he never tried to seriously hurt either of us."

"He just made us bloody miserable. I won't be around him, Harry. You'll have to choose which one of us you want, me or Malfoy. Because you can't have both of us." Tears sprang into Harry's eyes.

"Don't make me choose between you, Ron. You don't have to be friends with him, just stop fighting. I'll get him to stop fighting with you."

"No. Me or him, Harry. Me or him." Harry didn't answer, which was answer enough for the quick-tempered Ron. He spun on his heel. "Fine. See if I care. Goodbye, Harry Potter."

"Goodbye, Ron," Harry whispered, fighting against tears. Moving quickly, he managed to get to the playroom before he collapsed, sobbing.

The next few days were torture for Harry. Ron still wasn't speaking to him, and apparently Draco was angry with him as well, as he had hardly seen the blond since their conversation in the playroom right after his fight with Ron. The window seat in the library became his new favorite place, and he spent hours curled up there just staring out the window, with Hermione holding a silent vigil with him, a book in her lap, but not read. She spent hours trying to get him to talk sometimes. Sometimes it worked, but mostly Harry just wanted to be left alone in his misery.

When Hermione asked if Harry knew if he knew why Draco was angry, the floodgates burst and all the bewildered hurt he had been holding in for days flowed out. Draco stalked over to them, looking like an avenging angel, and pulled Harry into an angry kiss. Hermione stared at them in shock, and Harry pulled away, looking frightened. Draco sighed.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I shouldn't have done that. Granger, I think we'd both appreciate it if you didn't say anything about that to anyone, especially any Weasleys." Harry nodded slightly, face beet-red, eyes firmly fixed on the floor. "I just wanted him to know I wasn't really mad at him. I was mad at myself that I can't even keep people from hurting him in my own house. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He smirked suddenly. "Judging by the look on his face though, it wasn't such a good idea."

"Are you interested in Harry, Malfoy?"

"It doesn't matter if I'm interested in him unless he's interested in me, really. And I don't really think he appreciated me kissing him any," Draco said aloofly, deftly avoiding actually answering the question. It was a fairly good assumption, as Harry was now glaring at him. Not, as Hermione assumed, because Draco had kissed him, but because Draco had kissed him in front of Hermione. "But telling people about it would just embarrass him because of something I did."

"He didn't actually resist much," Hermione pointed out, curious what he would reply to that.

"I'd like to see you get kissed by someone who can kiss as well as I can and resist." Hermione snorted, but didn't say anything more.

"Mi? Are you going to say anything?" Harry asked tremulously. Hermione sighed, and shook her head.

"No, I won't say anything for now. But I'll be watching." Harry nodded his slightly reluctant acceptance of this qualification.


End file.
